Throughout the years, flag poles have been used for symbolism, patriotism, and generally for displays of various kinds. For instance, a public or private building may have an American flag displayed on a pole on the grounds of the building, or hanging from a pole that extends from the building. Also, private citizens may use flags for patriotic purposes, such as an American flag, or for other purposes, such as a flag signaling the start of Spring, an upcoming holiday, or event.
Regardless of the type of flag being displayed, or the method of displaying the flag, a common dilemma occurs. Specifically, when a flag is displayed s outdoors, the wind causes the flag to whip about. This whipping action results in the flag becoming wrapped around the pole. This is called furling, and results in a shabby appearance of the flag, and prevents the proper viewing of the flag. In some circumstances, the flag may naturally unfurl, however, more commonly the flag will have to be manually unfurled back to its ordinary hanging position.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a device which would minimize the furling of a flag in the first place. This device would be mounted to the flag pole and prevent the whipping of the flag to result in a furled flag.